


it's the perfect season

by dizzy



Series: we're all dying anyway 2019 daily fic advent [8]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, post-sex softness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: Prompt:Bloomby Troye Sivan
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Series: we're all dying anyway 2019 daily fic advent [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559167
Comments: 20
Kudos: 204





	it's the perfect season

Phil likes the way it feels after sex. 

It's not something he'd had more than a passing familiarity with before Dan. A handful of university fumblings, alcohol and hormones and awkwardness before he came into himself enough to know what it was he wanted and what he didn't. 

He didn't want one night stands. 

He did want this; he just couldn't put a name to it before. 

It's _intimacy_. 

He feels intimate like this - naked in bed with someone, the signs of what they just did lingering all around them. It's the scent in the air and the sweat on their skin and the used condom and tissues in the bin by the bed, the bottle of lube still uncapped and dripping a puddle on his nightstand. 

There's no magical fade to black like in the movies. It's just them. They keep going on, arousal softening into something giggly and sheepish and precious. 

Dan is lovely like this, too. He doesn't hesitate to reach out and put his hands on Phil in a different way than before. He touches just to touch, just to feel, and Phil soaks it up not understanding how he went twenty three years without this.

Phil, for his part, doesn't touch so much as cling. If Dan gives him half a chance he'll wrap his whole self around him, gnawing at a bare shoulder, ducking his head down to nuzzle Dan's armpit (Dan laughs, says ew, loves it), pushing silly kisses wherever he can reach. 

He just can't help it. These feelings catch him off guard, like someone's blowing up a balloon full of helium in his chest. He's lighter than air and he's going to float right up up up over the moon if he doesn't hold tight enough to Dan to keep himself grounded. 

Maybe his brain is just goofy after sex. That's also a possibility. 

Based on the recent track record they've developed, they'll either fall asleep soon or they'll go downstairs for a snack and maybe watch something on the television. If Phil falls asleep first Dan will probably tweet something that he'll wait for Phil to see in the morning, looking at Phil with those cautious eyes like he's trying to find a boundary. 

If he asked right now, Phil would probably tell him there aren't any. He'd say anything and everything is alright, propelled by a mixture of bravery and come-drunk stupidity. He'd upload a twitpic right now of the two of them naked wrapped around each other. 

But that would require reaching for his phone and detaching from Dan and losing this sense of the two of them in a bubble all by themselves and he's not ready to let that go. 

Plus, he would regret it tomorrow, or maybe once Dan leaves. Intimacy with Dan feels as easy as breathing when he's bolstered by the bareness of their bodies but showing this intimacy to the whole world is another kind of terrifying. 

So he won't think about that for now and he won't reach for his phone and he won't let go of Dan. He'll just breathe this in and treasure the moment and maybe give Dan a few more kisses just for good measure.


End file.
